Forever Yours
by OHaiImaWriter
Summary: Annabeth Chase was a girl leaving her past behind. An evil step-mother and a cheating boyfriend... yep. Looking back on it, going to Ogygia was the best decision she ever made. It was where she met some of her best friends. It was where she felt free and happy. It was where she fell in love. Mortal AU; no demigods, gods, monsters, etc. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO
1. Hi, I'm Annabeth

**New story, because I deleted a lot of the ones that I failed. ****_Flowers _****was similar to this, but I rushed it... a lot. Anyways, this one is from Annabeth's P.o.V.**

**Here goes nothing!**

_**Chapter 1: Hi, I'm Annabeth**_

**It had been almost three **whole years since I had seen my best friend, Thalia Grace. In person, of course. We used to go to a school on Long Island together, but she moved away to some island called Ogygia. It was a beautiful island (she sent me pictures) somewhere off the coast of the Bahamas.

That all changed today. After a ton of convincing, my dad had finally relented- I would go to boarding school with my best friend. I would stay with Thalia and her brother, Jason. I was excited beyond belief! Thalia had been my best friend since I was seven, and when she moved away, I was _crushed. _

Back at Alfred High, our old school, she, Luke, and I were the best of friends. When she moved away after eighth grade, Luke asked me out. We dated for a good three years and my last year at Alfred, I caught him cheating on me with a girl named Leila.

I realized that I really_ didn't_ have feelings for him, it was more brotherly-sisterly. I wasn't even sad that we broke up- I was sad that he went behind my back and betrayed me.

Then there's the best part: no more Helen! Helen is my "evil" step-mother, who's not exactly evil but just mean and annoying nowadays.

Enough with the sob stories, my plane's landing in five minutes! Whoop whoop!

The girl next to me shuddered. I assessed her appearance. She had curly, cinnamon-colored hair. Her eyes- they were a strange golden color. She had dark skin and was average height, although I couldn't tell because she was sitting down. She looked about my age. She was pretty, but not the kind of super-makeup-I'm-gonna-sleep-with-the-next-guy-I-see kind of pretty.

"Y'alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "Just not a big fan of flying."

I nodded, thought flying had never really bothered me.

"My name's Annabeth. Annabeth Chase," I said.

She smiled nervously. "Hazel Levesque." She stuck out her hand and we shook.

"Are you here for any particular reason?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually. I'm going to school with my boyfriend," she replied.

"Really? I'm going to school, too. What school?"

"Um... Seal Beach, I think?"

I gasped. "So am I!"

She smiled at me. "It's a small world after all."

"Attention passengers, we are beginning our descent to the island," the flight attendant said over the intercom. "It's about two p.m. Eastern Time, eighty-three degrees, and partly cloudy. We thank you for choosing _Olympus Airlines_ and hope you have enjoyed your flight. Please fasten your seat belts, and welcome to Ogygia."

Hazel and I both fastened our seat belts as the plane descended through the clouds.

As soon as it came into view, I realized that the island was _much_ more beautiful in person, even from here, thousands of feet above it. The water was gorgeous; crystal clear and a sort of turquoise-ish color. I could see sandy beaches and a medium-sized mountain on the far-side of the island. It wasn't a volcano (atleast I didn't _think _it was a volcano). There were miles and miles of beautiful green forests, and a town close to the very center.

All-in-all, it was like a modern day Garden of Eden. And I would be living in it for the next year.

The landing gear was deployed as we got even closer to the ground. I finally spotted runways, and a couple minutes later we landed on one.

Next to me, Hazel let out a deep breath. I chuckled.

"Hey!" she said, slapping me playfully in the arm.

"What? It was funny! I'm not afraid of flying, but I _am _afraid of spiders," I said.

She nodded. "Well if we ever meet again, I'll be sure to bring a spider with me."

I involuntarily shuddered, then said, "Who's your boyfriend?"

"Frank Zhang."

The name sounded familiar... maybe Thalia had mentioned him when we video-chatted? Thalia occasionally talked about her friends. She had mentioned two boys- her cousins- named Percy and Nico. From what I'd heard, Nico was a walking corpse and Percy was a human fish. She had also said something about a girl named Katie and a guy named... Hunter? No... Connor? I know he had a brother, Travis... and some joker named Leo- argh! It's all too confusing, and I'll probably be meeting them some time soon, anyways.

"Well, Annabeth," Hazel said as we struggled to get our suitcases out of the overhead compartment. "I hope we meet again at school."

"Yeah, just don't bring any spiders," I commanded.

She laughed. "I'm not too fond of spiders, myself."

"I hate spiders with a passion," I said. "Once, my annoying brothers, Bobby and Matthew, dumped a bucket of baby spiders on my bed while I was asleep. Let's just say I woke up the neighbors with a scream that could've shattered a wine glass."

Hazel laughed harder. "I've had my share of annoying brothers. I'll be staying with _my_ brother, Nico di Angelo."

"Woah... my friend Thalia mentioned a Nico. Is your Nico perhaps a walking corpse?"

She looked at me funny, and for a second I thought I was wrong, until she replied, "That's an understatement. I'm his half-sister from our dad's side. He did have a full-sister, but she died a few years back. I'd never met her, though. Anyways, they say before that he was the most annoyingly optimistic kid you'd ever meet, but now he's all sullen."

I nodded. Thoughtfully. "My brother, Malcolm, disappeared after my mom died. No one's seen him since."

"Well look at that, Annabeth. We've just met and we're already having deep conversations with each other."

I smiled. Maybe I had made a new friend.

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE AIRPORT**

* * *

I was sitting on a bench in the warm, island air, looking for my ride. Hazel and I had parted ways at the baggage claim, but not after exchanging phone numbers.

Finally, a black pickup truck pulled up, and my best friend got out. Thalia Grace was simply punk. She had short black hair with blue highlights. She normally dressed in black, but now I see that she had upgraded to black and silver. She had electric blue eyes, like her father. Thalia was the kind of girl who could either make you cry or make you laugh just by looking at you. Her glare was the scariest thing imaginable (no joke).

"Annabeth!" she exclaimed, running towards me. She hugged me so tight I thought that my ribs would crack.

"You're late, Thals," I scolded.

"Maybe you're just early," she replied.

I frowned. "Nope... I'm _pretty sure _you're late."

She rolled her eyes. "Some things never change. Come on!" she grabbed my arm. "I want to introduce you to my friends!"

"Oh, I almost forgot! Do you know a guy named Frank Zhang?" I asked.

She stopped. "Yeah. He lives next door to me."

"Oh... well I met his girlfriend on the plane."

"Cool," she said.

"She's also Nico di Angelo's half-brother."

"Woah," she replied. "I guess that makes her my... half-cousin? Something like that."

As I walked up to the car, another person got out.

"Hi, Jason," I said, giving him one of those side-hugs.

"Hey, Annabeth," he said, returning the side-hug. Jason Grace was tall and well-built. He had close-cropped blonde hair and electric blue eyes. In fact, his eyes were the only thing he had in common with his sister. They were polar opposites- she was punk, and he was well... not punk. She liked hard rock music, he was more of a pop kind of guy. He liked sports, she disliked them with a passion.

Another person got out from behind Jason. She had brown hair and deeply tanned skin. Native American, maybe? She had very pretty eyes- they changed colors, like a kaleidoscope. Her hair was cut unevenly. It was like she was beautiful but tried not to be. She hugged Jason from behind.

"Care to introduce your friend?" she asked him.

"Oh, Annabeth, this is Piper McLean, my girlfriend. Piper, this is Annabeth Chase, a friend on mine and Thalia's from New York."

"Hi, Piper," I said, thrusting out my hand. She gladly shook it. Where had I heard the name McLean before?

"I think we can be good friends, Annabeth, but please don't mention my last name to anyone. The only reason Jason said it is because he trusts you."

Then it hit me. How did I miss it? Piper's dad was Tristan McLean, the famous actor! Duh, Annabeth!

"Oh... your dad is- oh. That's pretty cool," I said.

She nodded. "I guess you could say it's _cool, _but at my last school, I let it slip. From then on, I had no _real _friends. It was, 'Oh! Can I have an autograph?' or 'Hey! You're Tristan McLean's daughter. Let's be friends so I can be cool!'"

"Don't worry," I assured her. "I'm not like that."

She smiled at me.

"Come on!" Thalia said. "I gotta introduce you to the rest of my friends!" I put my luggage in the truck bed, and joined the other three in the car.

* * *

**ONE CAR RIDE AND A LOT OF CATCHING UP LATER**

* * *

"We're going to have a bonfire tonight. There'll be a lot of kids from our school there," Jason explained.

I got of the truck and took in Thalia's house. It was right on the beach. The house itself was three stories tall, and was a light blue color. The roof was white, as were the window panels.

"Annabeth, meet Nico and Percy," Thalia said, gesturing toward two boys who were walking out of the front door.

The first one was short and pale. He had dark, shaggy hair. He had dark black eyes and dressed in all black. I assumed he was Nico. He reminded me of Thalia in a strange, emo sort of way.

Of course the next guy to come out just _had_ to be good-looking. Percy, I assumed, was about six foot three. He had tanned skin and toned muscles. Not like, scary and bulging, but they were there, nonetheless. His eyes were sea-green, but mixed with blue. It was like looking at the ocean. His hair looked like he had just rolled out of bed with it. It was sticking out in all different directions, but was somewhat swept to one side, like the wind had been blowing in it.

"Thalia, what have we told you about picking up random people and taking them home," Percy mock scolded.

"Oh shut up, Kelp Head," Thalia replied.

"Pinecone Face!"

"Fish Boy!"

"Dork!"

"Idiot!"

"Ah, the love our family shares," Jason said.

Percy and Thalia were still glaring daggers at each other, and something told me that they did that a lot.

"I'm Nico di Angelo," the sullen boy said.

"Percy, where are your manners?" Piper scolded.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Sorry _mom._" He walked up to me and stuck his hand out. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson."

"Annabeth Chase," I said, shaking his hand and nodding in Nico's direction. I could tell that I would fit in well with this crowd.

"So, Annabeth, d'you like bonfires?" Percy inquired.

"I dunno, I've never been to one," I confessed.

He grinned widely. "Well you're in for a surprise..."

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Thalia exclaimed. I had been telling her about the who 'Luke' incident.

"Didn't want to bother you?" I tried.

"Don't give me that bullsh-"

"Guys, the others are here!" Piper exclaimed, bursting through the door.

"The others?" I asked.

"The others," she confirmed.

"No, I mean-"

"I know what you meant," Piper said, "but it's a surprise."

She bounded down the stairs, and Thalia and I followed her. I strolled into the living room to find three people, one of whom was Hazel Levesque.

"Annabeth?" Hazel asked in a surprised tone.

"Hi, Hazel. Funny seeing you here," I replied.

She grinned. "This is my boyfriend, Frank. Frank, meet Annabeth. Annabeth, meet Frank." Frank was tall. He had a broad chest, and was well-muscled. He looked Asian, and his face was kind of like a baby's.

"Oh yeah, nobody cares about short people," the other boy said sarcastically. He was short and scrawny, with curly hair and elfish features. He kind of hit me as the joking, sarcastic type. He was also Latino.

"No one cares about short people," Thalia confirmed. The boy shook his fist in protest.

"This idiot-"

"Am not!"

"-is Leo Valdez," Piper said.

Leo groaned. "You drop _one_ expensive vase-"

"Two expensive vases," Jason corrected.

"-and suddenly you're the idiot of the month!" he finished.

Just then, Percy walked through the door. "Let's go to the beach!" he exclaimed, already dressed for it.

"We live on the beach," said Thalia.

"Oh you are just hilarious."

Thalia grinned. "Well I try."

Jason looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I'm up for the beach."

"Oh come on, we just got here!" Frank exclaimed.

"Don't be a baby," Hazel said.

"You really can't expect for him _not_ to be a baby with that baby face," Percy said with a grin.

"I find that offensive!" he exclaimed.

"Once again: I'll go," Jason said.

The others gradually agreed.

"D'you have a swimsuit, Annie?" Thalia asked me.

"Don't call me Annie! And yes," I added.

"Then let's go, Annie," she said.

I resisted the urge to slap her.

* * *

**LATER, AT THE BEACH**

* * *

"Oh, Annabeth. You are in desperate need of surfing lessons," Percy said, shaking his head.

"Um... no thanks, I'm good..."

"Come on! It'll be fun!" he exclaimed.

"Whatever," I said.

"Be right back," he said quickly. He ran out of the water and into Thalia's house. A few minutes later, he emerged with two surf boards. Well... in reality he dropped one and tripped over it, face planting into the sand. But then, he got up and dropped them into the water, where they floated on the surface.

"Now, first things first." He grabbed a small string attached to the board and tied it around my wrist. "Now lie belly down on the board."

I obliged. "Okay..." He got on his board and mirrored my position.

"Now practice paddling." He moved his arms in a paddling motion. I mirrored his motions and began to move forward. "Good, but longer strokes."

I did that, and began to propel forward, slowly at first. "Good," he said.

He grinned at me. "Now, you need to paddle out until you see a good-sized wave."

Once again, I followed his example, but this time, I fell off the board in the process, with a loud, "AH-"

Percy laughed at me first, causing me to glare, then grabbed my hand and pulled me up on the board.

"Keep your balance, Annie," he said.

"No! Really, Seaweed Brain?! And don't call me Annie!" I practically screamed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Seaweed Brain?"

"That head of yours is obviously clogged with seaweed," I said.

"Oh yeah? Well... who made you so wise?!" he exclaimed.

"Well... I would guess my parent since they technically 'made me-'"

"TMI, Wise Girl. TMI," he said.

"Wise Girl? I thought we were insulting each other, not complimenting each other," I said.

"That _was_ an insult," he said dryly.

"And a good one, too," I said sarcastically.

"Everyone's a comedian today," he said, more to himself.

I let loose a short giggle, causing him to glare. Instead of glaring back, I reached up and pushed him off the board.

He came up coughing and sputtering. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For being a Seaweed Brain," I replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah?!" He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the water, and soon it turned into an underwater wrestling match, each fighting for control of the other. I untied myself from the board, then dove on top of him, pushing him underwater. Unfortunately, he grabbed my leg, pulling me underwater with him. We both came up again and grabbed his board. I turned to face him, and realized with a start that our faces were inches apart. I wanted nothing more than to kiss those lips... no, Annabeth! You just met the guy!

"Surfing lessons," he said awkwardly.

"Right. Surfing lessons," I repeated.

"Now, when you see a good wave..."

* * *

**AFTER SURFING LESSONS**

* * *

After a while, I got the hang of it. Well... I never actually _caught_ a wave... but Percy caught me once, and I swear I blushed so hard that Micky Mouse's pants would have a fit.

I groaned, as my back muscles were a little sore from paddling so much- and FYI, I was in shape, but that was an awkward motion for me, and it'll take some getting used to.

"Nice job, Wise Girl," Percy said.

"Nice job? I didn't even catch a wave once!" I exclaimed.

"Well... you stood up once," he said.

"And then I fell," I added.

"Yup," he said, popping the 'P.' We strolled back to the beach to find Jason and Piper well... kissing, Leo getting rejected by some islander, and Frank having an argument with Hazel and Thalia. I didn't see Nico anywhere.

"Wanna go inside?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," I replied.

We strolled into the beach house.

I yawned.

"The party's in a couple hours," Percy said. "Want anything to drink?"

"Water, if you have it," I said.

"I can do better than water!" Percy exclaimed. A minute later, I was holding a glass of blue water.

"Why blue?" I asked.

He grinned. "Well, when my mom was married to my step-dad, Gabe, he told her that blue foods didn't exist. As an act of rebellion, she went out of her way to make every food blue- waffles, spaghetti, cookies... now everything I eat or drink must be blue or I will not accept it."

"That's a little picky," I said.

He shrugged. "What can I say? I guess I'm a picky kind of guy."

I rolled my eyes as Thalia, Hazel, and Frank walked through the door.

"Ooooh! Percy and Annabeth alone after their 'wrestling match,'" Thalia said, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Pervert," I muttered.

"You were watching us?!" Percy asked in horror.

Thalia grinned. "I'm just a stalker like that."

"No kidding," I said.

"Enough stalker-talk!" Frank exclaimed.

Hazel facepalmed. "Oh, Frank."

"Oh, what?" Frank asked.

"Like I said, oh, Frank."

Frank shook his head in a confused gesture while Percy and I sipped on our blue drinks.

"I see Kelp Face over here has introduced you to the world of blue foods," Thalia said.

"Drinks," Percy corrected. "Blue foods'll come later."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Big difference."

"It is a very big difference!" Percy protested.

"Does this really matter?" Hazel asked.

"Yes. Yes it does," Percy said.

"We'll never survive!" she exclaimed in a sarcastic tone. "Thalia has mixed up food and drinks! What will we ever do?!"

Percy glared at her.

* * *

**AT THE BONFIRE**

* * *

"Oh come on, you know you want to," the boy said. This same guy had been asking me on a date for the last twenty minutes- Dylan, I think? I guess he wasn't used to hearing the word 'no' and kept pestering me. At first, I had turned him down politely, but I'm seriously considering kicking him where it hurts.

"No. I don't. Go away before I make sure you hurt badly," I said.

"Oh come on, just onc-"

I kicked him right in the place where men do not want to be kicked.

"Ouch!" he croaked. "What was that for?!"

"That was for not taking 'no' for an answer. I think you'll happily enjoy hearing NO! I WILL NOT GO ON A GOD DAMN DATE WITH YOU!"

He stumbled away, no doubt to ask some other girl out.

"May I have this dance?" a voice asked in a British accent from behind me. I spun around to find Percy, his hand extended in a 'gentleman' gesture.

"Percy, you know we're not slow-dancing, right?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, like this was obvious. (which it was) "Do you want to dance or not?!"

"Alright, fine," I said.

"You don't sound excited!" he exclaimed. "We'll dance as soon as you sound excited."

"Fine. Let's dance, Percy!" I exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer to the bonfire. We danced a good three songs before I excused myself to get a drink.

"-go swimming, Pipes," Jason said, pulling Piper past me.

"Jason, are you crazy?! There are sharks at this time of night! Who knows-" That was all I heard because they were out of earshot. I grabbed a Sprite out of the ice chest and cracked it open.

Only then did I realize how tired I was.

_'I better find Thalia,'_ I thought. I wove my way through the throng of people and finally ran into Thalia who was making small talk with Nico.

"I'm going home, Thalia," I said.

"Why?" she inquired.

"Tired," I said.

"Let me come with you!" she insisted.

"No, stay if you want," I tried.

"I'm coming with you!" she exclaimed. Thalia could be as stubborn as a ten ton rock some times.

"Fine," I relented.

"Good," she said with a triumphant smile. We strolled off into the darkness and, before long, we reached the beach house.

"G'night, Annie," she said, opening the door to her room.

I was too tired to yell at her for calling me Annie. I would blame my exhaustion on jet lag, but Ogygia and Long Island were in the same time zones. Just blame it on the long day.

"G'night, Thals." I opened the door to my room and hit the bed. I fell asleep nearly as soon as I pulled the covers over myself.

**So? What did you think? You can tell me exactly what you thought in the review section.**

**-Me**


	2. The Village

**New chapter... review! I like it when you review, even when you flame! Please review!**

**I don't see the problem with Goode since it's not in NY, but _if I must _I will change it. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 3: The Village**_

**"Noooo! Why must school start **back _tomorrow?! _Why cruel world? WHY?!" Jason whined as we walked through the small village that I was already starting to fall in love with.

"Life is so unfair!" Piper exclaimed in a sarcastic tone. Jason stuck his tongue out at her, t'which she enthusiastically mirrored. Jason, Piper, Thalia, a boy named Grover, and I had been walking through the village. Percy and Leo would join us later.

"Here!" Thalia exclaimed, stopping at a dainty brick building.

"Thalia, I'm really not into shopping, ca-"

"Oh quiet, Annie. This is a candy shop; the best one on the island." My gaze went upward to the sign, which read: _Sweet on America. _Thalia pushed open the door, which gave a small _'Ding!'_

"Just a minute!" came a feminine voice from another room.

"This is where Percy's mom, Sally, works," Thalia explained. I nodded.

"Sorry, I was busy moving some boxes. Oh... hi Thalia, hi Jason, hi Piper, and hi Grover," a woman with brown hair and blue eyes said. "Wow... that's a lot of greetings."

"Hi, Aunt Sally!" Thalia exclaimed, giving her a hug.

"Percy! You're friends are here!" she yelled, and Percy Jackson, looking as good as ever, walked out of the back.

"Oh hey, Annabeth," Percy said.

"Hi, Percy," I replied.

"What, no greeting for us?" Grover asked.

"No."

"Love you, too," he said.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Mom, I'm gonna go off with my friends."

"Alright, just be back by around three," she replied.

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then followed us out the door.

"Awwww, does someone wuv his mommy," Grover said once we were outside.

"Are you saying you don't wuv your mommy?" Percy replied.

Grover frowned. "No, I wuv my mommy very much!"

"We all wuv our mummies, now shush!" Thalia exclaimed.

They all shushed.

"So where are we gonna eat?" Piper asked.

"Leo said he would meet us at _Subway,"_ said Jason.

_"Subway?!_ Why _Subway?" _Thalia asked.

"_Subway _is healthy!" Percy exclaimed.

"And fish have to eat healthy," Grover added. Percy glared at him.

"I wonder if you can get seaweed on your sandwich, Seaweed Brain," I said.

"Oh, har dee har har," he replied.

"You guys are so cute!" Piper exclaimed.

"Well I, for one, am _always_ cute," said Percy.

_'Yes you are,' _I thought.

"With those baby seal eyes," Jason said with a shudder, "anything is possible."

"It's true," Thalia added. "He can accomplish anything if he gives you 'the look.'

Grover fell to his knees over-dramatically. "SO MUCH ADORABLENESS!"

As we walked through the village towards _Subway, _I couldn't help but admire the architecture of the small buildings. It was a simple and small, yet the design was great. The miniature Victorian-style buildings were a variety of different colors. I'm an aspiring architect myself, and I hope to one day go to a big architecture school- like Harvard or Stanford.

"Wassup," Leo said. I hadn't even seen us walk into the restaurant until he said that..

"Hey, Leo," Jason said.

"Hey dork," Thalia said.

"You wanna piece of this dork?" Leo asked.

Thalia glared at him. "Yes."

Leo gulped. "Uh... nevermind. Forget I said that."

* * *

**AFTER EATING**

* * *

"Anything else you wanna do before we head back?" Thalia asked.

I thought for a minute. "Not really."

She looked thoughtful. "Do you have school supplies?"

I cursed under my breath. "No, Thals, I don't."

She nodded and pulled me into another building.

We spent the next thirty minutes shopping for school supplies in a small store called_ The Pencil Box__._

"That was horrible!" I exclaimed. Jason, Piper, Leo, and Grover had all gone home. Percy stayed because he had to be back at the store soon.

"That _was_ horrible," Percy agreed.

"You needed supplies, Annabeth," said Thalia.

"She can live without them..." Percy mumbled. We continued walking down the sidewalk until we came to Percy's mom's store. "Here's my stop!"

"Bye, Perce," Thalia said.

"Seeya at school tomorrow, Seaweed Brain," I said. He gave us both hugs and walked into the store

"And then there were two," I muttered.

"Aw come on, Annie, you know you love me," she said.

I groaned. The two of us stopped at Thalia's truck and jumped in. She started the engine.

"I know you like my cousin," she said suddenly.

"Nico?"

"No, Percy," she stated simply. Uh oh... when Thalia gets involved in your love life, things can only get worse from there. I decided to play it dumb.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

_"No,_ I don't.

"_Yes, _you do."

"Don't play stupid with me, mister!"

"Miss," I corrected.

"I can tell by the way he looks at you and the way you look at him that you're both madly in love!" she exclaimed, waving her arms around for good measure. _Love _was a bit of an exaggeration...

"What's with the hand waving?"

"Don't try to change the subject!" she exclaimed, waving her arms some more.

I must've been blushing, because Thalia put on her triumphant smirk. "I knew it!"

"I just think he's cute, that's all!" I exclaimed. "Besides, it's probably just human attraction! I've only known him for a day! And please don't tell him."

"Oh I won't tell him," she said. I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll use it as blackmail."

_"Thalia!"_

"We're here!" she announced, pulling into the driveway at her house.

I was so annoyed at my best friend that I got out of the car, ran into the house, and locked the door.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" she exclaimed, banging on the window next to the door.

"Watch me," I said, closing the curtains.

I immediately ran to the back door and locked it, then to the garage door and repeated the action. A few minutes later, Thalia burst through the door, holding a spare key with another annoying- I mean triumphant- smirk on her face.

"Darnit!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, Annabeth, you may be the smartest girl I know, but did you really think that you would get away with that?" she said a little too calmly.

I gulped, then ran for the stairs. Unfortunately, I was tackled by Thalia, as she was faster than me. She dragged me onto even ground, then pinned me to the floor.

"Now spill," she ordered.

"There's nothing to spi-"

"Save it!"

I sighed in defeat. "Fine." I told her about meeting Percy, then thinking he was handsome. I told her about my urge to kiss him yesterday during my surfing lessons. I told her about dancing with him (not slow dancing) and how it was about that time when I realized I liked him.

"But I've only known him for a day," I added, "and besides, it's probably just another high school crush. Like Luke."

She smiled at me. "I'll have you know Percy is a great guy- this coming from a cousinly perspective."

"Cousinly is not a real word," I told her.

"Well it is now," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"We're home!" the voice that could only belong to Piper McLean yelled.

"You don't live here, Pipes," I heard Jason say.

"Shut it, Sparky," she said.

I could almost see her and Jason sticking their tongues out at each other.

"Where'd you guys go?" Thalia asked.

"Quick detour to my house," said Piper.

_"Detour?"_ Thalia asked, wriggling her eyebrows.

"A change of clothes, Thalia! God!" Jason exclaimed.

Thalia grinned.

"You're such a pervert," I told her.

"And proud!" she exclaimed with a grin.

**So...? What did ya think?**

**Well I have no idea what you think unless you _review!_**

**SO REVIEW!**

**-Me**


	3. Seal Beach High

**Heh...**

**So, here ya go.  
**

_**Chapter 3: Seal Beach High**_

**I stared at the front **building of Seal Beach High. Now I know what you're thinking: oh no! School is for losers! To be honest, I've never really had a problem with school. Call me a geek, but I've always loved getting smarter and expanding my knowledge. It _can _be boring, but for the most part I enjoy it.

"I hate school," Thalia muttered as we walked through the doors.

"Oh, you _are_ just a little ray of sunshine," I said.

"As always," Piper said, walking up from behind us.

"Hey guys!" Hazel exclaimed, dragging Frank over towards us.

"Hi, Hazel," we all chorused. The five of us walked in to get our schedules from Mr. D, the principal. Jason, Nico, Leo, and Percy were arguing about movies.

"Hello, ladies," Leo said, walking up to us.

"Go away," Thalia ordered. He obliged.

I walked up to the small window that separated Mr. D's office from the rest of the school and slid it open.

"Yes?" he asked. Did I also mention he was a rude old slob who didn't have the willpower to get out of his desk chair, unless offered a glass of wine? I had only met him one other time today, but I already loathed him.

"I need a schedule for Annabeth Chase," I said.

"Let's see." He rolled his desk chair over to a filing cabinet, pulled open a drawer, and began skimming through. "Adams, Barnes, Burkman... ah! Here you are, Annabelle Lace."

"Thank you," I said through gritted teeth. I walked back to my friends, who had now all joined the discussion of good movies.

_"Finding Nemo!" _Percy exclaimed.

"Cough loser," Leo said.

"Guys, _Titanic _is the obvious choice!" Piper exclaimed.

"No no no! _The Lion King _forever!" Frank yelled.

"_Frozen!" _Thalia screeched.

"Why _Frozen?" _Percy asked in a confused tone.

"Perhaps you'd like to consult with my middle finger," Thalia said.

"You people have no taste in movies!" Jason exclaimed.

"And you do?" Piper asked.

_"Peter Pan, _woot woot!" Jason exclaimed.

"Why are we all picking Disney movies?" I asked.

They looked startled for a moment.

"I didn't," Piper said.

"Good for you!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Disney movies are cool!" Leo screamed.

"If only Leo were that cool," Percy agreed... sort of. Then the bell rang. The others rushed to get their schedules, aside from Hazel, who held hers up. I high-fived her and together we strolled off to start the day.

* * *

**LUNCH**

* * *

After a lot of schedule-comparing I learned that I had first period P.E. with all the girls.

I had second period architecture by myself.

I had third period Calculus with Hazel and Frank.

I had fourth period Greek with Thalia, Percy, Nico, Piper, Leo, and Jason. Hazel and Frank took Latin instead.

After fourth period, I had lunch with everyone.

Then I had fifth period English with Percy, Nico, and Leo.

I chose sixth period as my free period, along with Percy, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Hazel, and Piper.

Finally, I had seventh period Life Science with Thalia, Hazel, and Piper.

Yep. That would be my day for the next one hundred and seventy-five of them.

"Hey guys!" a girl's voice said. I turned around to find someone I hadn't met yet. She had red hair and bright green eyes. Her face was showered in freckles and I was a little taller than her. Her shirt and slightly ripped jeans were covered in bright splashes of paint, ranging anywhere from neon green to navy blue.

Percy smiled at her. "Hey Rachel."

She plopped down next to Leo and me.

She turned to me. "Hi, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"Annabeth Chase." We shook hands. She seemed nice enough.

"Are you new here?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm staying with Thalia and Jason," I said.

"Cool," she replied.

I picked at my green beans, occasionally taking a bite.

"Where are the Stolls?!" Leo asked impatiently.

"Robbing a bank, maybe," said Piper.

"Why am I not with them?!" Leo sounded even more impatient.

The lights suddenly dimmed. Everyone at our table groaned (except for me) as music started to play.

I looked around and my gaze fell on two identical boys with curly brown hair and blue eyes- at least they looked blue from here. One was taller than the other, though.

"I'm Connor-"

"-and I'm Travis-"

"-and we are-"

"THE STOLLS!" they finished together. One person began to clap uncertainly, and slowly others joined in. Eventually, it got to where the entire cafeteria was clapping except for our table.

"Hey guys," Travis (I think) said, walking up to our table.

"And you are..." the other one said, gesturing towards me.

"Annabeth," I said.

"Well, Annabeth, I see you've found our group of-"

"misfits," Travis (I think) finished.

"I'm Connor, the smart one," Connor said.

"And I'm Travis, the tall one," said Travis.

"And we're the Sto-"

"We've heard enough!" Thalia interrupted.

The two identical boys sat down at our table and began eating.

* * *

**FIFTH PERIOD**

* * *

"Okay class," Mr. Blofis, the English teacher, said, "today I will be assigning a project on _Beowulf."_

The class groaned.

"Oh, don't be a bunch of babies!" he exclaimed. "It's due in December, and you can pick your partners!"

They contemplated this.

"Choose your partners right now as I pass out the instructions."

I looked around. I didn't exactly know anyone... Leo? No, he was partnering with some pretty-looking girl. (Who didn't look too thrilled) My eyes finally landed on Percy, who was smirking at me and wriggling his eyebrows. I got out out of my chair and walked over to his desk.

"Looks like you're my partner, Wise Girl," he said.

"Okay Seawe-"

"Percy!" Rachel Elizabeth Dare exclaimed, walking up to the desk. "Wanna be my partner?"

"Um... sorry, Rachel, Annabeth was so desperate for a partner she ran over here immediately," he replied.

"That's not true!" I exclaimed, waving my fist.

He grinned at me. "It's okay, Annabeth. We all know you're crazy about me."

I will beat the living punk right out of Thalia if she told him anything...

Percy laughed. "I'm just kidding."

_'If only you knew,' _I thought.

"But seriously, Rachel. Sorry," he said.

Rachel turned to me and... glared? No, was it a look of sadness? I don't really know, but before I had time to think on it, she turned around and walked off.

"Now, everyone back to your seats so I can begin talking about the project..."

As the day progressed, I got a good feel of your average Seal Beach High day. I thought I might try out for the volleyball team, and I was _definitely_ joining the architecture club.

Towards the end of the day, Thalia said she had to go home so I would be riding with Percy. Unfortunately, that means that I'll be staying at school for an extra two hours because he has swimming tryouts.

"Go, Seaweed Brain!" I yelled from the bleachers, earning a few stairs.

"Seaweed Brain?" Rachel asked from next to me.

"It's my nickname for Percy," I said sheepishly.

It might just be my imagination, but I thought I heard her say, 'dumb nickname,' under her breath.

Seal Beach High has the best swimming team out of the six other schools on the island, and Percy's already beating professional swimming times. In other's words, he's a prodigy. Or a human fish, whichever one works better.

"Seems you've already beaten last year's school record, Jackson... the one that you set! " Coach Goodson, the swimming coach, exclaimed. "And it was only the warm-up, for crying out loud!"

Percy got out of the water and grinned. "I do my best, coach."

"Well your best is better than anyone on the island..." Coach mumbled. "Okay, ladies! I want a four hundred metres freestyle, this one's for the books!"

"Whad'ya mean the books, coach?" one of the guys asked.

"It means, if you don't impress me here, you're not on the team!" he replied.. erm, loudly.

They each lined up in their own lane, and the coach blew the whistle. Twenty-one boys trying out for the swim team dove into the pool.

Percy came in first (what else is new?) and stepped up out of the pool. I walked over to congratulate him, but Rachel beat me to it.

"Great job, Seaweed Brain," she said. WHAT?! THAT WAS MY THING!

Percy frowned, like he also recognized the problem.

"Uh... thanks, Rachel," he said.

"Hey, Perce," I said, walking up to him.

"Hi, Wise Girl," he said, kind of in a relieved tone.

Now Rachel was confused. "Wise Girl?"

"It's my nickname for her," Percy said with a grin.

Rachel glared in my direction... what was her deal?

"Did you like my moves?" he asked.

"Your moves?" I replied.

"Aw, come on, you know you loved them!" he exclaimed.

"You wish, Seaweed Brain," I said.

"Okay, well, I think I made the team-"

_"Think!" _Rachel butted in. "You're the best fricking swimmer on Ogygia, and probably one of the best in the U.S! I'm _pretty sure _you made the team!"

Percy scratched the back of his neck. "Heh, thanks... Art Girl?" he tried.

Rachel grinned sweetly, and Percy looked uncomfortable.

"Um... well, we should be going," I said awkwardly, grabbing Percy's hand. "Bye, Rachel."

"Bye, Seaweed Brain," Rachel said. Then glared in my direction. "Later, Annabeth."

What the heck was her problem? Had I done something to offend her?

As soon as she was out of earshot, I said to Percy, "She stole my nickname!"

"I know, right? And besides, my natural nickname-making talent was spoi-"

"Save it, Percy, we both know that's not true."

He grinned and ruffled up my hair like I was a little kid or something, causing me to glare. He stuck his tongue out at me, and I mirrored it.

"Okay you two, no more flirting," Thalia Grace scolded from in front of us.

Both of us blushed, then Percy said, "I thought you were busy!"

She shrugged. "Had some homework, but I finished early. Thought I'd come see my cousin in action, I didn't think I'd see you guys making out together."

"We weren't making out!" Percy and I protested.

She rolled her eyes. "You're right, it probably would've gone a step up if I hadn't been here to stop it."

I think my jaw literally hit the floor, and Percy's too, because Thalia was smirking at us.

"Oh, and by the way, you're still holding hands," Thalia replied.

I didn't trust my voice, so I just followed Percy to his truck. He let go of my hand, and I kind of missed the warmth of it.

"You know... um, I think I'll ride with Thalia today..." I said awkwardly.

He nodded. "Y-yeah that would be best."

I looked around the parking lot for Thalia's truck, but to no avail. "Damnit, Fates!" I screamed at the sky.

Percy looked at me, then back at us truck. "This will be an awkward ride," he muttered.

* * *

**ONE AWKWARD RIDE LATER**

* * *

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad!" Percy exclaimed, slamming his car door.

"It was pretty bad," I said.

He rolled his eyes and pulled the key to his house out of his pocket, stuck it in the door, and twisted it.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Percy said.

"You're pretty smart," I said, and he grinned until I added, "for a Seaweed Brain."

"Oh that's it!" he exclaimed. He sprinted at me, and I did the only logical thing- I turned and ran. He chased me up a flight of stairs, and into his bedroom, out of his bedroom, and back into the kitchen.

"It ends here," he said diabolically.

"Not quite," I said, and jumped over the couch and ran out the front door. Luckily, I had a lot of open space to run.

Unluckily, the beach was Percy's natural habitat. He tackled me onto the sand.

"Let me go!" I exclaimed, slapping his chest.

"No, not until you admit that I am smart." Truthfully, I believed that Percy _could _be smart if he _tried_ to be. The thing is, he just has no common sense.

But also truthfully, I would _never _in a million years admit that Percy was smart. I was a daughter of Athena Chase, one of the smartest women ever to walk this planet. I think I can get out of this.

I decided there was one way out of this. Well.. one quick way. I leaned in slowly to kiss him, and to my surprise, he leaned in, too. Then, I brought my knee up and knee'd him in the back, and he slid off me.

"Cheater!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe so," I said, running towards him. I spun around him and jumped on his back.

"Noooooo!" he exclaimed (over-dramatically), falling to the ground.

"Seaweed Brain," I muttered.

If I guessed correctly, he was most likely glaring at me, but I couldn't see his face. The only thing on my mind right now was this: that when I leaned in to kiss him, he leaned in, too.

My mind seemed to be chanting those words over and over again as we walked silently back to his house. Maybe he was just caught up in the moment... why am I freaking out so badly over this? I've never felt this way about a guy before... I've never felt this way about _anyone_ before! I'm going insane!

"Alright, Annabeth," Percy said. "I've introduced you to blue drinks, and now that we're friends, it's time for a step up."

"Um... okay," I said.

"Blue foods," he said simply.

"Blue foods?" I asked. "Why not... I dunno, red? Green?"

"Nope. It has to be blue." He opened the door to his house and we walked in. He opened the fridge, pulled out a bag of blue cookies, and stuck a few in the microwave.

"So..." I said awkwardly.

"So..." he replied just as awkwardly. The microwave stopped with a small 'ding!' "You've got to try one of these!" He handed me a blue cookie.

I stared at it uncertainly, and finally took a bite. To say it was the greatest tasting cookie in the world would be an understatement. Of course, without a proper survey- sorry, ADHD moment right there.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Uh huh," Percy replied, nodding.

"This is like... the greatest cookie I've ever tasted!"

"Uh huh," he said again.

"Oh my God, who made this?!"

"Uh hu- I mean my mom."

"Tell your mom she's an amazing cook," I said.

"I tell her everyday," he replied with a grin.

"Well tell her twice everyday!"

A few minutes of comfortable silence went by as we munched on our cookies.

"Oh, I forgot to ask," Percy began, "are you staying for dinner?"

"Is your mom cooking?" I asked.

"Probably."

"Then heck yeah."

* * *

**LATER THAT EVENING**

* * *

"Alright mom, I'll be back soon," Percy said.

"Be safe, you two," Sally said, then she added, "And don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Both of us turned bright red, and she cracked up. The two of us got in his truck, and he took off down the road.

"I wish I had a mom like yours," I said softly.

"I don't want to pry, but what's your mom like?" he asked.

I suddenly found interest in my shoes. 'My mom' was not exactly a topic I usually talked about.

"Well... my actual mom was Athena Chase, who left when I was three. She owns a company called Athens, nowadays. Anyways, after she left, my dad wasn't a good father. Then he remarried a woman named... Helen." I spoke the name like it was the name of Voldemort.

Percy's brow furrowed. "Athens? I've heard that somewhere..."

"They're a big book-selling company worldwide. And a city in Greece."

I didn't think that solved Percy's frustration, but he soon waved it off like it was nothing. "My dad owns the water park, Atlantis."

"Woah..." I said.

"Yeah, he and my mom were never exactly... um... married," Percy said awkwardly.

"Oh," I replied in a small voice.

"Um... anyways, I've only seen him three times in my life. He's a nice guy and all, and it was because of some big 'arranged marriage' that he and my mom never got married."

Wow... Percy hasn't had it too well, either.

"Our lives suck," I said.

Percy chuckled. "Maybe not our entire lives, but my dad... whew! He sure sucks. Maybe if I could at least visit him more often... the first time I ever met him was when I was twelve, then two years later I saw him when I was fourteen. The last time I saw my dad was when I was fifteen. Never seen him since."

"I see my mom on TV," I said with a small smile.

"Have you ever seen her in person?" he asked, pulling into Thalia and Jason's driveway.

"She visits every now and then," I confessed, "but not as much as I want her to."

"Well!" he exclaimed. "Some drive over here, eh? Seeya tomorrow, Annabeth."

"Bye, Percy," I replied. I jumped out of his car and strolled casually into Thalia's house.

"Who's here?" I heard Thalia ask from somewhere upstairs.

"I'm a robber," I replied, "I've come to rob you."

"You couldn't rob a baby tied to a chair holding a candy cane in his or her lap, Annie!" Thalia exclaimed. "And speaking of babies, should we expect some new ones with you and Percy running around together?"

I was utterly horrified (but not surprised) that she would say that.

"Thalia... just- just no," I said. "And why are you so interested in my love life?"

She waltzed down the stairs wearing pajamas. "As your big sister, it's my job."

"And as your big brother-" Jason butted in, "it is my job to tell _you, _Thalia Grace, to go to bed!"

"I'm the fricking oldest!" she screeched.

"I'm the fricking tallest!" he retorted.

"Well _I'm _the good-looking one!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Oh really? Why don't we ask Piper!"

"She's your girlfriend, of course she'll pick you!"

"Should I even bring up your cru-"

"You. Wouldn't. Dare," Thalia said, her voice deadly calm. I knew that when Thalia adopts that tone, she means business.

Jason gulped. "Uh... on second thought, let's all have a nice, deep sleep and we'll be ready for school tomorrow."

Thalia nodded. "I think that would suffice, now hup hup! March!"

Jason and I rolled our eyes, but trudged up the stairs to our bedrooms. I quickly changed into my pajamas and plopped down on the bed.

"Wow," I said to myself. "Long day."

_'It'll be even longer tomorrow if Percy has any say in it," _my conscience said.

I agreed with myself. This boy would be the death of me.

**So I combined a few chapters because everything was all weird but I hope that you liked this and stuff. I know what Rachel will be like in my head, but you're gonna have to decipher her for yourself. ;)**

**-Me**


	4. When We Clash

_**Chapter 4: When We Clash**_

**Slowly, days turned into weeks, **weeks turned into days, and before I knew it, it was mid-October.

_And_ I was _still_ crushing on Percy Jackson. And it hadn't gotten any better.

Luke had never made me feel this way! I had _wanted _him, but I think it was his charm and good-looks. Percy... he's different. Of course, he _is_ good-looking. His sea-green eyes are absolutely enduring. They make me want to melt into a puddle of Annabeth-goo every time I see them. His raven-black hair makes me want to either run my hands through it or straighten it. But his personality is also great, too. He's funny, sweet, and is the most loyal person you'll ever meet. He's definitely not the brightest crayon in the box, but he's not just flat-out stupid, either.

Then there's Rachel. At times, she's my friend, and at other times, we clash. Usually over Percy. I know she has a crush on Percy (like me) and becomes a jealous bi- I mean witch- whenever I try to spend time with him.

But honestly, these last two months have been the highlight of my life. I have spent sixteen years hiding from my step-mother, fearing rejection, feeling alone... Ogygia makes me feel free and alive. Percy's mom, Sally, has been more of a mother in two months than Athena Chase ever was in eighteen years to me. These people- they're amazing!

"Stop staring at me, Wise Girl!" Percy exclaimed.

I shook my head, then blushed, realizing that I had been staring at him during my daydream. Go figure. "I- um_... oops?"_

Percy chuckled. "It's alright, most girls do it. I'm just too irresistible."

I rolled my eyes. "You wish."

"I know," he said.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" I protested.

"Well I _am _irresistible."

"Oh God, Seaweed Brain, if you're brain capacity was as big as your ego you would've graduated from Yale by now."

"Ouch."

"Hey, Percy!" Rachel exclaimed, plopping down on the park bench next to us.

"Hi, Rachel," Percy replied.

"So... me and some friends were going to the movies later, and I was wondering if you wanted to come," she said.

"Oh... um..." he looked at me expectantly.

I threw my arms in the air. "What, do you want _me _to answer for you?"

Looking back, I wish I _had_ answered for him.

Percy shook his head. "Sure, Rachel, I'll go."

"Great!" She kissed him on the cheek then ran off.

I felt a pang of jealousy at that gesture.

"Um... uhhh..." Percy stuttered.

"Snap out of it!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry," he said.

"Don't be," I said icily. I started gathering my books.

"Wait... Annabeth! Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Why?"

"Tired."

"Um... are you sure? We still have work to do!"

"Haven't you done enough already?!" I snapped. I hadn't meant for it to come out so harsh.

Percy threw his hands up in a defeated gesture. "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes, then ran off. I didn't care if Percy was my ride, I could make it to Thalia's house alone. It was only a couple miles from where we were, anyways.

"Annabeth! Wait!" I heard Percy calling my name in the distance, but I ignored him. Percy and I were just friends! Why was I getting so worked up over this?

_Go back and apologize, now!' _my conscience demanded. I ignored it.

I eventually heard footsteps behind me and was joined by Seaweed Brain himself.

"Annabeth... I'm sorry if- if I offended you, in some way, I mean... I didn't mean to do it, it's-"

I placed a hand on his arm to prevent him from rambling. "It's alright, Percy. I was being irrational."

"Is it Rachel? Did she do something?"

"No, Percy. I'm fine... I'm just... hangry," I said.

"Hangry?" he asked, obviously not believing me.

"Hangry," I confirmed. **(A/N: For those of you who don't know, hangry means getting so hungry that you get angry)**

"Okay... well, seeya around," he said, giving me an awkward wave.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

* * *

"-me, Jason, she kissed me!" I heard Percy exclaim from outside Jason's room. I couldn't help but eavesdrop. It was a survival-skill I had picked up while living in the Chase household.

"Dude, you have to figure out who you like and who you don't," Jason said simply.

"Really, captain obvious!" he exclaimed. "I mean, I never like likedRachel, but then she went and fricking kissed me! She claimed it wasn't a date, but when her friends didn't show up and it turned out to be one girl and one guy going to the movies together you really don't know-"

_'So Rachel kissed him,' _I thought. Why was I happy that he said he didn't like Rachel. Well, in the boyfriend-girlfriend way.

"Perce, man. You have to follow you're heart," Jason said.

"Wise words from Jason Grace over here," Percy said sarcastically.. "Got anything else cliché to say to me, oh wise one?"

"Well, you could start by telling her how you feel."

"But I like someone else! It was all happy until Rachel kissed me, and now I can't just be like, 'Sorry Rachel, I really don't like you.' That would be mean!"

"Percy, first off, who's the other girl?"

"Why should I tell _you? _Besides, there are people listening," Percy hissed.

I tried to get away, but was a fraction of a second too late, as Jason burst out the door, pulled me into the room, and slammed it shut.

"How'd you know I was there?" I grumbled.

"You really should breathe a little more quietly next time, Wise Girl," Percy said.

"You could hear me breathing?" I asked in horror.

"Well, when you breathe through the door like that, it's kinda hard not to," Jason said.

"So Rachel kissed you," I said, trying to sound expressionless. Percy nodded. "Well I happen to know a girl who likes you," I blurted out.

"Not another one!" he complained. "Damn high school dating life!"

I tried not to think about the fact that the girl in which I was talking about was me.

"Yeah," I continued. "Had a crush on you since the beginning of the school year."

"Who is it?" he inquired.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked, mimicking what he had said to Jason earlier.

"B... um... because... I just want to know," he said.

"Well too bad," I said and, turning on my heel, waltzed out the door.

"Really, Annie?" Thalia asked me, leaning against my door as I walked past her and into my room.

"What's up with eavesdropping in this house today?" I said to the sky.

"There's a girl that likes you?" she repeated. "Does said girl happen to... oh, I don't know, have blonde hair? Gray, calculating eyes?"

"Oh, shut up."

"No."

"Why do you insist on being involved in my love life, Thals?" I asked curiously.

She shrugged. "Well, ever since you almost brained Luke with a hammer, I've always felt the need to protect you."

I giggled, and she joined in, too. Soon, we were in an all-out fit of laughter until the boys walked in.

"Girls are weird," Percy muttered.

"Girls _are_ weird," Jason agreed.

Thalia and I took one look at each other, and we both knew what to do.

"Boys have cooties!" we both screamed simultaneously, throwing pillows at them.

They yelped and bolted out the door before being touched by either pillow.

"Dangit..." Thalia muttered.

"Dangit," I agreed

**I'm ready for da Percabeth! Just kidding, but it'll happen soon if you wait.**

**-Me**


	5. Let's Go Camping Part 1

**Heeeeeey sorry for not updating in a while, my only excuse is soccer and laziness. ;)**

**Please enjoy this chapter, and you might like the ending.**

_**Chapter 5: Let's Go Camping Part 1**_

**"Campiiiiiiing! Caaaaampiiiiiing!" Percy sang as **he, Thalia, and I strolled down the beach, each with a load of firewood in our arms. It was still Friday- the same Friday that Rachel had kissed Percy on.

"Alright there, superstar, let's calm down," Thalia said.

Percy glared at her. "I'm not _that _bad."

"You're pretty bad," I said.

"Besides," Thalia butted in, "'camping' is not even a song."

"Who said I was singing an actual song?!" he protested as we strolled into the small "camp" we had set up. Our camp consisted of seven sleeping bags all arranged in a neat little circle, but I think Hazel and Frank were coming, so soon to be nine sleeping bags. There was a small stack of firewood, a bag of marshmallows, and of course, graham crackers and chocolate bars. Our campfire sat in the middle, surrounded by stones.

"Just set the wood over there," Jason, who was sitting with his arm around Piper, said.

"Oh, thanks for helping, by the way," Percy said.

Jason grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"Hey guys," Leo said, walking up next to where Nico di Angelo was sitting.

Nico nodded. "'Sup."

"Aren't you cool," Thalia muttered.

"We're here!" Hazel exclaimed suddenly, dragging Frank into our tiny camp and dropping two more sleeping bags onto the ground.

By now, it was about sunset, which was around five o'clock.

"Is anyone else coming?" Percy asked.

"Nope," Thalia replied, popping the 'P.'

"Are you sure?" Percy asked.

"We're sure, Kelp Face," Thalia said.

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"We're sure we're sure."

"Are you sure you're sure you're su-"

"YES, PERCY, WE ARE SURE WE ARE SURE WE ARE SURE!" Thalia screeched.

"No need to get angry," he said, thrusting his hands up in a defeated gesture.

"I'll show you angry!" she exclaimed, sprinting in his direction.

Percy let out something between a shrilly 'Squeep!' and a fearful 'Ah!,' so it came out sounding like "SQUAAAAP!" He bolted across the beach, with Thalia in close pursuit.

"I'd better go calm them down," Piper said, getting up from her spot next to Jason.

Jason frowned. "I'd better go with you." They both began strolling leisurely in the direction of Percy and Thalia.

"We are such good friends," Frank said sarcastically.

* * *

**ONE CHASE-SCENE LATER**

* * *

"Who's ready to play-"

"-the one-"

"-the only-"

"truth or-"

"DARE!" the Stolls exclaimed as they plopped down onto the sand.

"Who invited them?" I muttered.

Leo grinned sheepishly and raised his hand. "I'll have to take the blame for that one."

"NO!" Percy exclaimed. "The last time I played truth or dare with you guys..."

"Bad things did happen," Jason finished.

"Very bad things," Nico agreed.

"Like- prison bad," Piper said.

"We get it. It was bad," Thalia said.

"Understatement of the century," Hazel said. "Remember what Mrs. Dodds did when she found out we threw saran-wrapped her entire room?"

"Oh God, that was hilarious!" Frank exclaimed, doubling over in laughter.

"So. Much. Homework," Connor said with a shudder.

"This. Is. Awkward," I said with a fake shudder.

"Oh, right. Sorry Annabeth," Piper said with an apologetic smile.

"As we were saying," Travis continued, "does anyone want to play?"

Percy shrugged. "If you promise to bail me out of prison."

I tried not to think about what that meant as the others gradually agreed to play.

"Alright, the rules are you have to remove one article of clothing each time you don't want to do a dare," Connor said.

"Anyone care to go first?" Thalia asked.

"Annabeth, truth or dare," Leo said.

"Wait... shouldn't we flip a coin?"

"Truth," I said, ignoring Thalia.

"Guess not..." she mumbled.

"Alright, who was your first crush?"

I blushed. "Luke." Thalia burst out laughing. "WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry," she said, her laughter dying down. "It's just that... I thought I heard you say Luke."

"Thalia, I'm pretty sure that's what she said," Jason replied, "and besides, what's wrong with Luke?"

I can almost swear that Thalia blushed.

"Um... whatever, my turn!" I exclaimed. "Nico, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said.

Travis cupped his hands and yelled, "Weenie!"

Nico glared at him.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" I asked.

"Does my mom count?"

"No."

"Then no. Thalia, truth or dare?"

Thalia got that troublemaker glint in her eyes that only she, Nico, and Percy possess. "Dare."

"I dare you to... Ah, a skinny dip in Ms. Vincent's pool sounds nice, doesn't it?"

I had only met Ms. Vincent once, but let me tell you, a woman rich enough to put a pool in her backyard when she lives at the beach must have a butt-ton of money. And of course, her attitude is about size of her bank account.

A good ten minutes later, Thalia was dressed in well... nothing, but she had a towel wrapped around her body, which she was supposed to drop when she reached the fence gate.

"I hate you all..." she muttered as she walked toward the fence gate. She opened it, there was a loud splash and a "put some clothes on you hooligan!," but other than that she was done with her dare.

"I hate you all," she said once she was back.

"Again," Percy added.

Piper tossed her clothes back to her and she began to change. Leo's eyes ghosted to her half-naked body.

"PERVERT!" she screamed, throwing her towel at him. "Uhhh... Piper, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said "You know what Jason would love?" Thalia said as Piper gulped nervously, "A good ol' fashioned lap dance." Piper wisely removed a flip-flop instead.

"Percy, truth or dare?" Piper asked.

"Dare," said Percy.

She looked from him to me, then back to him. "I dare you to... kiss Annabeth."

**Er mer Gerd! Ert herperned! Sert erf... ern er wer!**

**I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter.**

**-Me**


	6. Let's Go Camping Part 2

**Just a heads-up, I will not be able to update all weekend. I'm going to the beach, and my parents won't let me bring my laptop, so sorry.**

_**Chapter 6: Let's Go Camping Part 2**_

**_"...kiss Annabeth." __Piper_ **_said._

Honestly, I expected this from Thalia, but Piper?

"Et tu, Piper?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I mean you guys obviously like each other." I blushed, and it was hard to tell but I think Percy did, too.

"Get it over with!" Thalia jeered, the glee obvious in her tone.

"Um... uhhh..." Percy said.

"Oh, fine, Seaweed Brain, I'll do it." I don't no what came over me, but I crawled over to where he was sitting and kissed him. My first realization was that I may as well be kissing a fish who uses salty-lipstick. But then I was all like _'Oh God, I'm kissing the boy I like!' _His lips were soft... and salty. Did I already say that? Wait... what's my name again?

"Break it up, break it up!" Connor yelled.

Percy and I broke apart, both blushing so bad that raspberries everywhere were starting riots.

"Um... wow," Percy said.

"Heh... yeah," I said. I hadn't realized that our arms were wrapped around each other until Percy awkwardly coughed.

"Percabeth has happened!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Um... uhhh..." Percy said again.

"Choose someone," I said.

"Uh... me or truth?" he asked.

The group burst out laughing, and Percy turned even more red (if that was possible).

"Whenever you're ready," Nico said.

"Um... uh... uh... why can't I think straight!" he exclaimed, placing his hands on his head.

"He's got it bad," Piper said, nudging Jason.

"Nice going, Annabeth, you broke Percy!" Leo exclaimed.

"Hazel, truth or dare," Percy said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to set off every car alarm within one mile of here."

Hazel frowned. "Uh-oh."

* * *

**LOT'S OF CAR ALARMS LATER**

* * *

"Run! They're onto us!" Hazel exclaimed, sprinting down the street as the angry mob of sleepy old people chased after our little gang.

"I told you bad things would happen!" Percy exclaimed.

"Just how bad are we talking about?"

"JUST RUN!"

The eleven of us sprinted down the street back to our small campsite.

Eventually, we had lost the angry mob, and sat back down.

Travis grinned. "So who's next?"

Hazel looked thoughtful. "Jason, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he replied.

"Okay, I truth you to-"

"Oh shut up."

Hazel grinned. "What is the best thing about being a guy?"

Jason grinned. "You don't want me to answer that."

"MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" Piper screeched.

"Lord help me!" I exclaimed, clawing at the sand.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Jason said. "Hmm... how about this." He flexed his muscles, and I looked at Piper who was trying to restrain herself from making out with him on the spot.

"Oh blah blah blah," Frank said.

"Alrighty then. Frank, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to pick truth."

"Okay, truth."

"Okay, what wa-"

"Ah ah ah, the dare was to pick truth. Answering it was not part of the deal." Jason grumbled something incomprehensible.

"Um... Travis, dare or truth?"

"Why dare or truth?" he asked.

Frank shrugged. "Thought something different would be nice."

"Dare, obviously," he replied.

"For the entire rest of the game, everything you say has to rhyme."

"Oh come on, that's a weenie dare! Why don't you make somebody smell my hair?"

"Well _this_ won't get old," Nico muttered.

"Nico is emo," Travis rhymed.

"It's funny because it's true!" Thalia cackled, slapping her knee for good measure.

"Nico, truth or dare?" Travis said.

"It has to rhyme, remember?" Jason said.

"Oh uh... Annabeth, truth or dare because I like chairs," he mended.

I resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Um... dare," I said without thinking.

He waved his hand in my direction. "Just kiss Percy again because you like men."

Leo coughed. "If Annabeth likes men, than Percy is not the right person to be getting kissed."

"Oh, shut up!" Percy exclaimed. He leaned over again and kissed me for the second time tonight.

Once again, my first thought was that I was kissing a salty-lipped fish. Only the second time it was more enjoyable.

"Hey, um, whenever you guys are finished, we're ready to start again," Connor said.

I pulled away and blushed, but then said, "Why do you guys always make us kiss?"

Travis shrugged. "Because it's a dare we know will make you flustered, just remember that next time you have custard."

"ARGH!" Hazel yelled, grabbing her hair. "Between your bad rhymes and Leo's bad jokes-"

"Hey!" Leo protested.

"-it's just... I can't take it anymore!" She got up from her original seat next to the two and walked over to where Thalia and Frank were sitting.

"Um... Connor, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you too..." I thought for a minute. "Does anyone have any lipstick?"

Connor paled.

"I do!" Hazel exclaimed, digging around in her sleeping bag.

"You keep lipstick in your sleeping bag?" Thalia asked.

"You don't?"

"Um..."

"Connor, I dare you to put on Hazel's lipstick and it cannot come off until tomorrow."

Travis turned to his brother. "Remember the Stoll's Truth or Dare Code, created in our humble abode."

"Darn you," Connor said. He took the stick from Hazel and began (liberally) applying it to his lips. When he was done, it looked more like he had been rubbing his lips in blood rather than putting on lipstick.

"A true beauty, this one," Percy said.

"Alright, wise guy, how about this? Percy, truth or dare?" Connor asked.

"Truth," Percy said wisely.

"Tsk tsk," Connor said, shaking his head, "you won't weasel out of this one. Who is your crush as of right now?"

Percy grinned, then said, "My crush? Hmm... I think it's... my shoe." He pulled a shoe off.

Nico shook his head. "You have a crush on _your_ shoe, too?"

"No, Nico, he was being sarcastic," Jason said.

"Oh uh... yeah, so was I!" Nico exclaimed.

And that's when I got a call on my phone. I glanced down at the caller ID, which read:

_Luke Castellan._

Schist. Why him? Should I answer it? No... no... yes? Maybe?

Without giving it another thought, I answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Pass the weed!" Leo yelled in the background.

"Um... Annabeth?" Luke's voice said over the phone.

"Pass the wee- OW!"

"Hi, Luke," I said, trying not to squeeze the life out of my phone. Just hearing his voice again was already planting a painful memory in my mind.

"Who's that in the background?" he asked.

"What do you want?" I asked, making no effort to keep the annoyance out my tone.

"Oh come on, Annie, still onto that? I just wanted to apologize for what I did."

I snorted. "Yeah right."

"I'm serious!"

"Shut up, and go away!" I hung up. Tears stung my eyes as everyone in our little campsite stared at us in silence. "Um... I'll just... uh..." I got up and started walking down the beach.

* * *

**15 MINUTES OF WALKING LATER**

* * *

"Stupid Luke," I said, kicking a seashell across the sand. "Stupid Leila, stupid boyfriend!"

I sat down on the sand, and I finally realized that I was tired. With the constant sound of waves and the cool ocean breeze, I drifted off to sleep.

_"Gah, I'm late for class again, Reyna! Why must you do this to me?!" I exclaimed._

_She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Annabeth. You're the best at the whole 'boy trouble' thing."_

_"I'm the best at everything," I said cockily._

_She rolled her eyes. "Except for being cocky."_

_"Get outta here!" I yelled.  
_

_"Sir yes sir," she said with a salute. "Seeya at lunch!" Reyna sprinted off in the direction of her next class._

_Now I was alone in the hallway._

_I pulled my books out of my locker and headed off to fourth period, which in my case, was English. And that's when I heard a door open and shut.  
_

_"Come on, babe, Math is not important," a male voice said. That voice belonged to Luke. _My _Luke._

_The other person, who was a girl, giggled. "In here."_

_Both voices faded away, and I heard a door shut. Was Luke cheating on me? I decided to investigate. I crept down the hallway and came to the first classroom, which was abandoned. I didn't hear anything, but I opened the door just in case._

_The next two classrooms both were occupied, but when I came to the last one on my side of the hallway, I heard voices. I opened the door and-_

"Annabeth, where are you?" a voice woke me out of my dream. Thank God...

"Here," I said groggily.

"Finally, we've been looking for you forever!" the voice exclaimed. Have you guessed who it was? Yep, the voice belonged to Percy Jackson.

"Sorry... I just got a little pissed," I said.

He plopped down next to me on the sand. "A _little!"_

I glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, when one of my friends gets a phone call then sprints off down the beach, I would like to know why! I mean, you were obviously upset about something!"

We sat in silence, as the waves gently crashed onto the shore.

"So who is your crush?" I asked, a little eager to know the answer.

Percy blushed bright red. "Uhhh..."

"Oh come on, Seaweed Brain, if you tell me your, I'll tell you mine," I said. I was really going out on a limb here.

Percy stared intently at me for a second, and his gaze became a little unnerving.

Without warning, his lips crashed onto mine.

**Another cliffie, eh? Well... this one was the sort-of-good cliffie but the sort of make-you-fricking-angry cliffie at the same time but hey! A cliffie's a cliffie!**

**Hope u like? Maybe? Yeahno?**

**-Me**


	7. Don't Tell Anyone

**And now... the moment you've all been waiting for, give it up for, PERCABETH!**

**WOOT!**

_**Chapter 8: Don't Tell Anyone**_

**Alright, I'm not gonna lie, **I was caught off guard. It took my mind a moment to register that I was kissing Percy Jackson- not a truth or dare kiss, but a good, proper kiss.

He pulled away, with a somewhat hurt expression on his face. "Oh... d- do you not feel the same way?"

I was too shocked to speak, and the light pink blush spreading across my moonlit face was not helping the problem. "Um... uhhh.."

"I- I'm sorry, Annabeth. God, this is embarrassing. It's just- you're the prettiest girl I've ever met... and the smartest, and I kind of have a crush on _you," _he said. "And I can see you don't feel the same wa-" He was cut off by me smashing my lips against his. I slipped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. My hands slowly slid up his neck and into his hair.

I pulled away, for the sole purpose of catching my breath.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked a little breathlessly.

"Yes," he answered, giving me another kiss, this time a shorter one.

I realized with a slight blush that I was halfway into his lap, and Percy smirked at my expression.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"You're cute when you're flustered," he replied.

I was blushing even more deeply, but mirrored his smirk. With a sigh, I rolled off of his legs and sat next to him in the sand.

"Sooo..." I said after a few seconds of silence.

"Where does this put us?" he asked, as if reading my mind.

"Um... are we... um..."

"Annabeth Chase, will you be my girlfriend?" Percy asked with a very red blush.

Now it was my turn to smirk. "You're cute when _you're_ flustered, too, Percy. And what are you, proposing or something?"

He smiled. "So... is that a yes or a-" I kissed him again.

"Definitely a yes," I said with a grin.

"I could get used to you cutting me off with kisses, Wise Girl," he said, smiling.

He stuck his arm around me and I snuggled into his shoulder. We sat on the beach, staring out at the the waves which were gently lapping the shore.

"Uh oh," I said.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"Thalia," I said.

Percy groaned. "What are we gonna tell her and the others?"

I thought for a minute. "We can't let them know about this."

"Why?!" Percy asked.

"Because, Seaweed Brain, we'll never hear the end of it! Imagine, Percy and Annabeth make out after-"

"Alright alright, I get the point. But she's gonna find out eventually!"

"Then we'll do the best we can," I said grimly.

Percy took his arm off my shoulder and grabbed my hand instead. "Oh no... I completely forgot!"

"About what?" I inquired.

Percy suddenly looked interested in the sand. "Nothing..."

"Percy, what is it?"

"Um... nothing..."

"Percy, please tell me."

"Promise me you won't be mad."

"I can't promise anything."

"Well then I can't tell you anything."

"Alright fine, I won't be mad."

He took a deep breath. "Rachel."

My fists clenched.

"Ow, ow, you're squeezing my- OW!" Percy exclaimed.

I let go of his hand. "Oops."

"Well atleast you're not mad," Percy said with a sarcastic grin.

It took all of my willpower not to deck him right then and there.

"Annabeth, when she kissed me it meant nothing."

I forced a smile. "Okay."

"Look, can we just forget about this and enjoy our time with each other?"

"Of course we can," I said, standing up and walking down the beach.

"Annabeth, come on!" he yelled.

This was pissing me off. Here he goes and kisses me, then brings up him kissing another girl. Why is he so dumb?

"Annabeth, wait," Percy said, running up next to me.

I turned to face him. "What?"

"Look, please. I promise I don't like Rachel. She's my friend, but I like you in _that way. _Not her!"

I bit my lip. "You promise?"

He nodded. "I promise."

"Alright, I believe you," I said.

He wrapped me in a bear hug.

"But let's head back," I said.

* * *

**BACK AT CAMP**

* * *

"We're back!" Percy exclaimed.

"Of course _you _of all people would find her," Leo said.

Thalia studied me with a slight smirk.

"What?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing," she replied.

I looked around and noticed that the only people here were Jason, Leo, Thalia, and Connor.

"Well it's been a long night," Jason said. "How about we all get some sleep?"

"Sleep shmeep," Leo said. "I can go all night!"

"Hold on, what about the others?" Percy asked.

Jason thought for a minute, then grinned. "Let them keep looking."

Percy grinned back, then crawled into his sleeping bag, but not after giving me a wink.

For the second time tonight, I slowly drifted off into sleep. Only this time, my dreams were filled with a certain green-eyed boy.

**Sorry I've been so busy but wait! Percabeth has happened! I think I did okay. 12k words before it actually happened, so yeah. Last time I tried to write a Percabeth story it had about seven thousand. I hope you enjoyed it, and good night!**

**Or day, depending on where you live.**

**And it's not over.**

**-Me**


	8. The Red-Headed She Devil

**Sorry for not updating!**

_**Chapter 9: The Red-Headed She-Devil**_

**Back to school... with Percy... **and uh oh. Rachel. This was such a dumb idea. Why couldn't we just _tell_ our friends about us in the first place?!

"Riding with Percy?" Thalia asked, raising her eyebrows.

"He's more tolerable than you," I said matter-of-factly.

"His house is two miles away!" she exclaimed.

I shrugged. "School doesn't start for another hour, and I need the workout!"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Something's been going on between you. I'm gonna get to the bottom of it."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Whatever, Thals. Bye!"

"Seeya at school, Annie."

I walked out the front door, and immediately began jogging. Of course, the real reason I was going with Percy was because he was my boyfriend. We were going to try to keep our relationship a secret.

After a good twenty minute jog I made it to his house. Hey, I'm in shape! Twenty minutes is not my PR... sorry, hubris moment.

I knocked on Percy's front door, and his mother answered the door. "Hey, Annabeth. Percy's just in the shower."

Muffled singing came from up the stairs, so I yelled, "Nice singing, Seaweed Brain!"

Both the singing and the water cut off. "You know you love it!"

Sally chuckled softly. "Go on up," then she added, "make sure he has clothes on!"

I tried not to blush as I trudged up the stairs, shouldering my backpack. I pushed open the door. "Come on, Per- woah..." Percy had on jeans, but no shirt, and of course he had a six-pack. Why must my boyfriend be so good-looking?

Percy pulled a shirt over his head. "Hey, Annabeth." He pulled me in for a quick kiss.

"Come on, Percy. We'll be late if you don't hurry up!"

"Oh hush, we're fine. I call it "fashionably late.'"

"I call it a perfect-attendance-ruiner. Now come on!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door as he desperately tried to brush his untamable hair. He grabbed his backpack which was handing sitting by the door and followed me down stairs.

"Love you mom!" he exclaimed, giving Sally Jackson a kiss.

"Love you too, Percy," she replied, handing him a small paper bag which most likely contained his lunch.

The two of us strolled out the door and into his truck.

"Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed, "It's only seven thirty!" He started the car and drove off.

"Oops," I said sheepishly.

He grinned. "Thirty minutes."

"On our own," I said.

"You know what that means?" Percy said, raising his eyebrows.

I grinned. "Reading time!"

Percy frowned. "Not exactly what I had in mind."

He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other was intertwined with mine.

"How are we gonna pull this secret dating thing off?" I asked suddenly.

He sighed. "I have no earthly idea."

He pulled into the school parking lot.

"Yaaaaaaaaay schooooool!" he yelled.

After we were parked, I went to open the door, but Percy locked it.

"You're not getting away that easily," he said with a cheeky grin.

I sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Stop acting like you don't want to!"

I smiled, leaned across the middle compartment, and kissed him. My hands ghosted up his chest, around his neck, then into his hair.

Percy was the first to pull away. "Your free is paid, milady. Now you may leave."

* * *

**LUNCH**

* * *

It took all my willpower not to grab Percy's hand at lunch. At some times, it looked like I was having a spaz attack or something because I kept trying to grab it.

But no, that wasn't the hard part. The hard part was Rachel.

"Hi, Percy!" she exclaimed, bouncing over to our table.

I clenched my fist, and Percy looked uncomfortable. "H-hi... Rachel..." he mumbled.

She smiled and squeezed in between Percy and I. Oh no, that wasn't the worst part! She snuggled into Percy's shoulder.

I squeezed the styrofoam cup I was holding so hard that it burst. Thalia burst out laughing. "Jealousy!" she yelled.

Rachel attempted not to laugh, but then said, "Guess what everyone? Percy and I are-"

"-friends!" Percy interrupted. "Just friends!"

"No, silly," Rachel said. "Remember?" Before he could react, she leaned in and kissed him. Like... full on the lips kiss.

"That's it!" I exclaimed. I walked over to Rachel who had Percy wrapped in a tight embrace. I pried the two apart and plopped down in the middle of them.

"Hey!" Rachel protested. I ignored her and stared into Percy's beautiful eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. The table gasped in the background, but I ignored them and focused on one thing: Percy. By the time we broke apart, we were both panting like crazy.

I turned to look at the others, who all had adopted shocked expressions. Well.. except for Rachel, who was fuming. I sighed and banged my head on the table. Since when did I ever act on impulse?

Eventually, Thalia's shocked expression adopted a smirk. "I knew it! I knew it I knew it I knew it!"

"Percabeth is real..." Hazel muttered.

"I was kind of leaning towards Team Perchel..." Frank said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

Half the table turned and glared at him, but the other half was glaring at the people who were glaring at him. Suddenly, they all erupted into an argument. Apparently Percabeth vs. Perchel was a big concept with them. Personally, I prefer Percabeth.

"STOP!" Percy yelled. The entire table froze and turned towards him. "Does anyone care what _we _think?"

"Yeah!" Rachel exclaimed, stepping up to lean on Percy's shoulder.

"I was talking about Annabeth and me..." Percy muttered.

Rachel looked hurt. She cast a hateful glance at me, then sprinted off. I think I saw a few tears...

Percy returned his gaze back to the table. "As I was saying-"

"No one cares what you have to say! Percabeth forever!" Leo yelled, jumping onto Frank's back and repeatedly hitting him on the head with a plastic tray.

Percy and I glanced at each other. "Let's get out of here..." I muttered.

"Yeah," he replied, looking slightly pale. "Th-that'd be best."

He grabbed my hand and together, we strolled off.

**Again, sorry for not updating for a while, but here it is! I hope you liked this chapter. It wasn't very long, but... deal with it. I have a soccer game tomorrow, so I won't updated then. Expect one Friday.**

**Anyways, drop a review.**

**-Me**


End file.
